


橡木崖

by UsqueAdFinem



Series: 漫长的冬天与国境线 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: “历史会证明我是清白的。”





	橡木崖

＊橡树的枝干质地硬密，极难去水，十分耐火，亦不轻易折断。  
     

“名字。”

“泽菲兰。”

“全名。”

“泽菲兰·瓦尔霍丹。”

“职务。”

“圣座警卫队总骑士长。”

“罪名。”

“我没罪。”

“如何证明你没罪？”

“无法证明。”

“那就是有罪。”

“不，我无罪。”

“你如何——”

“够了！”

沙里贝尔打断了没营养却十分必要的对话，施施然地站起身，挥手示意属下离开。是时候结束这场无聊的审问了。他慢悠悠地自单向玻璃背后走出来，随意地抽了张椅子坐在接受审讯的青年面前。室内惨白的光线下他的眼睛如刀子般锐利，仿佛随时能够剖开对面人的心，将里面暗藏的秘密像蚕丝般一根一根抽出来。

“您坚持说您没罪，却拿不出证据，这叫人家很难办呢。”沙里贝尔望着泽菲兰，眼神肆意地打量着对方，像是在欣赏一件艺术品。

“可你们也同样拿不出足够的证据来证明我有罪。”泽菲兰不卑不亢地回答。连续三天被剥夺睡眠让他的面容疲惫而憔悴，但他的声音依然铿锵，好像水晶落在大理石上，掷地有声。

“暂时没有，”沙里贝尔修正道，“但早晚会有的。”他们已经搜过了这位军官的宿舍，还有他城郊的旧宅，然而别说是密谋反叛的证据，就连一张低俗的明信片和一枚非本地产的糖果都没有，泽菲兰的居所干净得就跟正教派发的小册子里要求的一样，循规蹈矩得毫无破绽。“不管您藏得多么好，我们总能找到需要的东西。”

“那就有劳您和您的部下们费心了。”泽菲兰礼貌地冲沙里贝尔点头，淡绿色的眼睛平静得没有半点波澜。

沙里贝尔将这当作是挑衅，却并不恼怒，而是饶有兴致地眯起眼睛盯着嫌疑人俊美的脸庞。泽菲兰毫无惧色地回望着他，萤绿色的眼睛里倒映着沙里贝尔的影子，随着他眼里的光摇晃着，像正从湖底浮起的水怪。

能被您这么看在眼里可真是受宠若惊！沙里贝尔的嘴角笑成一弯新月，不由得想起泽菲兰初见到他时那几不可察的皱眉。虽然只是擦肩而过，但沙里贝尔锐利的眼睛从不会放过任何蛛丝马迹，他望着新上任的泽菲兰意气风发的背影，在心里忿忿不平：

要不是我解决掉了你位那麻烦的前任，这位置哪能轮得上你？

然而他当做什么也没发生般背过身去，心里闪过前夜他望着新任骑士长履历表最上端那张照片时的评价：还挺好看，老头子身边总算有个能养眼的人了。

“有人检举我？”泽菲兰突然打破僵局。他没在之前的下级审问官身上浪费时间，是因为他知道不会有结果。

“无可奉告。”沙里贝尔从思绪里回到现实来，作出漫不经心的样子，藏起自己的自嘲——他从未在嫌犯面前如此失神过。

“那，我被指控的罪名是什么？”泽菲兰问，“您总要先给我一个罪名，我才能回答自己是有罪还是无罪。”

您自己亲手所犯的罪，难道还需要我来提醒吗？通常情况下沙里贝尔会这么说，但这次他只对嫌犯露出淡淡的微笑，“您会知道的，但不是现在。”

“要等多久？”泽菲兰问。

“很快，”沙里贝尔回答，“我向您保证，一定会很快。”

审问官自袖子里摸出一把小刀，贴上泽菲兰白皙的皮肤，冰冷的锋刃慢慢地移动，有意在那双橄榄石般美丽的眼睛旁边停驻。泽菲兰不为所动地直视面前冷月般锋冽的瞳仁，连眼皮都没眨一下。银光闪过他的视野，几缕金发随后落下，落在沙里贝尔的手心里。

“这是——？”泽菲兰露出诧异的表情。

“您没必要知道。”沙里贝尔将手插进衣袋，优雅地站起身，离开了审讯室。

随后进来的看守将泽菲兰带回囚室。当晚整夜都没有人来打搅他的睡眠，他一直躺到次日中午才睁开眼睛。牢房里看不到阳光，是地上摆放的食物提醒了他时间。审问局地下室里的一日三餐十分规律，早餐是一碗粥，午餐是一块面包，晚上会有一片肉。

就在泽菲兰咽下那片薄得可怜的火腿时，牢房的门在沉重的铰链声中开启，沙里贝尔背着走廊里的灯光，语气恭敬地说，“时辰到了，泽菲兰阁下。”

谁都知道这是什么意思。但泽菲兰并没有表现出惊惧，也没有任何害怕的情绪，他从容地将刚吃到一半的晚餐放回盘子里，起身时还不忘将衬衫的下摆扯平整。

太阳沉沉地朝着山岭背后落去，黑色的轿车在橡树林中行驶，偶尔有坚果砸在车顶上，发出弹壳落地般的脆音。沙里贝尔望了眼坐在身边的泽菲兰，年轻的军官面色如常，带着一种并不盛气凌人的威仪，仿佛他正坐在自己的专车里，带着下属执行寻常的外派任务。

“停车，”沙里贝尔说，比他惯常发布命令的时间早些。

前排的司机有些意外，抬头在后视镜里确认，却正对上沙里贝尔锐利的眼睛，于是连大气也不敢出地踩了刹车。

“今晚夜色不错，陪我散散步怎么样？”沙里贝尔向泽菲兰伸出手，作出邀请的姿势。

“乐意之至。”泽菲兰回答，却避开了伸向他的那只手，扶着车框走了下来。

月亮已经升起在树梢，银色的光华照耀在泽菲兰身上，为年轻的军官披上一袭洁白的纱袍，就连那副将他双手束缚在身前的手铐都在闪烁，仿佛一对精致的银镯挂在手腕上。

沙里贝尔自然地将手穿过泽菲兰的臂弯，引着他朝树林深处走去。站在车边的专员望着看似亲密的背影，诧异地对视了几秒，随后很快跟上步伐——那位大人的脾气难以捉摸，做出什么事情都不奇怪。

“你还没回答我的问题呢，”泽菲兰提醒道，“我的罪名是什么？”

沙里贝尔轻轻地笑了笑，回问了一个问题，“如果林子有树遭了病害，却又一时弄不清是哪棵，那该怎么办才能保证灾情不传播到更远的地方去呢？”

“烧掉整座林子。”泽菲兰毫不犹豫地回答。

“那么当一棵树，可能生有蛀虫，也可能没有的时候，该怎么办呢？”沙里贝尔语调悠然地问。

“砍掉这棵树。”泽菲兰清朗的声音在夜色里格外分明。

“我没食言吧，阁下，”沙里贝尔停住脚步，前面是一道悬崖，“我早说过，您很快就会有答案的。”

“诚如您所言。”泽菲兰背对着悬崖站立，夜空中最明亮的那排星挂在他的头顶，好似一轮闪光的桂冠。

“我猜您不需要。”沙里贝尔晃了晃手里黑色的蒙眼布。

“不用，”泽菲兰摇头，语调平缓地说，“我已经准备好了。”

“您就没有什么遗言要交代吗？”沙里贝尔自腰间掏出枪，不慌不忙地安上消音器。

“历史会证明我是清白的。”泽菲兰说话的神情十分笃定。

“不用等到那么久，”沙里贝尔看似好心地贴近泽菲兰的耳侧，“顶多一星期后，裁判所便会宣布您是无辜的。”

“原来如此，”泽菲兰了然地点头，“谢谢您告诉我。”

“还有什么话想说吗？”沙里贝尔将枪管抵上金发下白瓷般的额头。

“没了。”泽菲兰回答，在繁星的背景中站得如棵橡树般笔直。

“那就祝您一路顺风，阁下。”沙里贝尔望着那双美丽的绿眼睛，微笑里不戴任何讽刺的含义，使尽浑身的力量扣下了扳机。

青年垂下睫毛，瞬间朝后倒去，晚风吹起他的衣摆，白色的影子被无垠的黑暗吞没，如一只蝴蝶飘落到山崖下，坠入到潺潺流淌的溪水里。

沙里贝尔收起枪，抬手示意两位专员返回。然而才没走出去几步，一种莫名的无力感随着地面的寒气缠上他的双腿。

不该把车停那么远的。他想。


End file.
